Making Me All That I Was Meant To Be
by Cirinde Ringeril
Summary: In the middle of the fight against Michael the SGA-1 found two boys, who may be the chance of winning the war, but doesn't John, Weir and Rodney know them from somewhere?


**Chapter 1**

**Let's start, baby brother, a brave new world**

In a planet close to a nebula and remains of a burned planet stood another planet, this one is green and blue, full of life and water much like Earth a agonizing scream cut the air. The owner of it a woman, Auroria, long lost descendant of a declining culture, her older son stood by her side holding her hand while she sweat and scream to bring his younger brother to life. His name is Willian, even young he's always been smart and could see something is wrong with his beloved mother; after a really inhuman scream William took her hands and kissed it, chanting a lullaby she used to sang.

_Dark can come, but I'll be here_

_ Always, Always_

_ Your sister and brothers will die, don't worry, don't worry_

_ Peace they shall find_

_ Together always in the light, light_

_ Come, come let's dance 'till he comes_

_ When he does hide behind the so fresh light_

_ Come, come my dear, sleep is here_

_ Let's go, Let's go_

_ To a world beautiful and forever _

_ Everything is possible_

_ My dear, dear _

_ Sleep safe now_

_ 'Cause all 'ill be alight_

When he finished Auroria appeared to be more spirited and squeezed his hand with a tired smile. Willian looked to the guards beside the massive gate who looked impassive at his mother agony, both were big mans with the symbol of god in their foreheads. His mother squeezed his hand again and looking at her her eyes, blue like the ocean, he saw his fear and pain in her eyes.

"Take care of him. Take care of your brother, you're blood and that matters more than anything. Never let him go, my son. He'll protect you. You'll protect each other, because that's what brothers do."

Willian could only nod. His eyes were watering and he knew in his gut. Something is really wrong.

"Promise me." She said, giving his hand a kiss.

"I prom…" A loud cry broke their concentration and both looked at the woman making the childbirth. In her arms stood a tiny body with blood all over him, he moved in her arms crying at the top of his lungs.

The woman turned to the little family and with a sad smile said. "It's a boy. A fighter"

For a moment his mother eyes darkened with grief but when the woman put his brother on her lap, she seemed to brighten. The moment the baby was put there the loud cry stopped and he put a finger on his mouth like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What name shall we give him?" Auroria asked playing with the baby hand.

Willian looked at his brother trying every name he knows that could fit him, but none seemed to work. The baby turned and opened his eyes. Willian has never saw eyes like his. They're blue, not like the sky or the sea, but the blue ofthe universe, like the nebula that shine in the dark night. The his eyes closed again.

"Cyan..." he murmured hypnotized.

Auroria smiled. "Yes. Cyan, that shall be your name, 'lil one. Cyan Volare."

In that moment their god entered and Williann kneeled never even looking up. The last time he did that the punishment wasn't worth.

"Auroria. Give me the child." The man said extending his arms. Auroria looked nervously to the Jaffa behind the God, seeing no way out she put her baby on his arms.

He looked at the boy up and down, studying him like he's an animal about to be purchased. "Have you named him?"

"Cyan, my lord." Willian said from his spot.

He made a sound. "Bluish green. Why would you put such a name in the boy?"

Cyan moved uncomfortably and opened his eyes. Their God looked at him shocked. "Blue eyes? How is that possible? I made sure it was impossible."

Willian didn't look up but could feel deep in his bones the distrust of the one all others called God, things he should know he didn't, he got surprised and once Willian saw him cry. Gods don't do that. They're almighty, omnipotent and see all, which their God is not. Willian knows the truth. This man, for that is what he is, a coward who hide behind the title of God is nothing more than a parasite, one Willian promised to destroy, for freedom and truth.

More importantly than all he knows the God's name, after all, names are important they're a clue of what you will be a clue your parents never truly understand.

"Now…Come, Liam" the god said, raising the boy and straightening his rags "I am in need of assistance."

"Yes, my lord."

God smiled sinisterly "What are you supposed to call me, my boy? I really don't want to teach you again."

"Yes, Lord Ba'al. It will not be necessary."

For his freedom and that of his family this coward has to die.

So what do you think? Reviews are always welcome to those who aren't understanding this is Left Behind i'm just changing some things.


End file.
